1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus used to secure an electrical relay in position and, more particularly, to a device that secures an electrical relay to a panel.
Relays are well known components for use with electrical and electronic applications. Relays themselves are often electro-magnetic types of devices although certain newer "solid state" types of relays do not rely upon an electro-magnetic coil to cause mechanical movement of contacts within the device. However all relays are used to control the flow of electricity in accordance with the level of a control signal that is supplied to the relay.
Certain applications require the temporary use of relays. An example of such an application is found in oil fields where relays are installed, used for a period of time, and then removed and used elsewhere. In such kinds of applications, the relays are physically mounted to a metal panel, often in an enclosure, which may house a plurality of such relays.
Relays are attached to a receptacle base normally by the insertion of the protruding contacts of the relay into a cooperating receptacle socket of the base. The relay base normally is attached to a panel by screws inserted through holes that must be drilled in the panel.
The drilling of such holes and the securing of the relay base by screws to the panel is a time consuming process. Similarly, the removal of the relay, including the relay base, from the panel is a time consuming process as well. Accordingly, there exists today a need for a device to secure a relay to a panel that can be readily affixed in position and, when desired, can be removed readily for use elsewhere.
While for the example provided, three phase, 440 volt relays are often used for oil field types of applications, the need, in general, for a relay base that is easy to install and to remove is applicable for many situations that utilize relays having various numbers of contacts (poles), single or double throw contacts, various operating and switching voltages and electrical phases.
2. Description of Prior Art
Relays are of themselves well known. The use of magnetism to secure a contact in cooperation with another contact is known. For example, the following patents describe various types of magnetic securing contact devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,920 to McLeod, Nov. 6, 1951; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,216 to Tolegian, Jul. 21, 1970; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,391 to Mathauser, Jan. 15, 1974; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,577 to Mathauser, Apr. 30, 1974; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,258 to Mathauser, May 7, 1974; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,160 to Kersman, Feb. 25, 1975; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,964 to Owens, May 31, 1977; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,941 to Larimore, Sept. 12, 1978; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,456 to Sears, Jul. 8, 1980; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,969 to Riegler et al, Mar. 2, 1982; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,113 to Zuniga, May 29, 1984; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,120 to Karabakakis, Mar. 3, 1987.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.